1. Field
The present disclosure relates to job listing services. In particular, it relates to systems and methods of providing an enhanced job search for jobseekers that access online listing service providers.
2. General Background
Job listing providers generally provide searchable databanks of job listings related to employment opportunities and openings. In the current generation of online job listing services, listing service providers provide job searching capabilities to jobseekers based on search keywords entered by the jobseeker. Typically, search results include job listings that have description information that matches the search keywords. Search results often include job listings that may not be relevant to the jobseeker. Furthermore, relevant job listings may appear at the bottom of the search result list, or worse, on the next page displayed which requires the jobseeker to follow a website link to another webpage. As a result, jobseekers may receive irrelevant job listings while missing job listings that could be more relevant.